User blog:Nkechinyer/It's been a whole year M8!
Today, at nearly 5 pm EST, marks one year (officially) since I joined HHW under the name "CycloneNkechinyer". Let me say, a lot of change has occurred. I remember vaguely, but at least somewhat, what occurred on that day. I joined, and the very first thing I did, of course, was appear on the chat. That's one of the first things I do on a site. I gotta know the community so I know what I'm throwing myself into. When I appearred in chat, one person, by the name of Hurricane News, was present. It was quite a shock to me. I was use to communities with much more active chats. At first, he seemed nice. He let me be a chatmod (yay!), but I bet that's one of the things Douglas regrets even doing on HHW. But, quickly, things weren't looking so bright. Douglas seemed to become slightly crazy, at least. I thought to myself: "I've got to see if anything can be done about this man's behavior". Thinking back, it shames me Douglas was promoted to Bureaucrat on September 7th. I should've protested that as much as a chatmod can. I first began my attempts to get rid of Douglas on September 8th (which, now, is slightly co-incidental, specifying it is both when now incredible user Bobnekaro joined HHW, and the 74th Birthday of my favorite president presidential candidate in the history of history, Bernie Sanders!). On my original attempt, I got a response from Hypercane saying "He would take care of it." At first, it was a sense of relief. Never did I think it would end up leading to what it did. To that later. Anyway... I waited, and waited, and waited, hoping to see something happen in the right direction. That never happened. By the time the 20th of September came, I was almost certain that no action had been taken. At least not any action I had known about. I knew from that point forward, that, if anything was going to happen that was in the right direction as opposed to the opposite, I was going to have to bring it on myself. It was the first time I turned myself into a glorious knight. Never had I tried something like this before. I was hoping it would send this on the right direction. I was risking it all. My user rights, my status, everything, to get the job done. Nothing major happened up until the 25th. A massive chat brawl started as Douglas went beserk. I finally got to display my heroicness! I, at least attempted, to take him head on. Originally, Puffle had no comment, only simply commenting "hey, if you get yourself banned, don't count on me to unban you." After a little bit of a debate, apparently he thought it was magic. He said, quote: "If you can get that to work again, I'll make you a Junior Admin". That was a major motivator. And, sure enough, another argument occurred on the 25th, this time with success. I was promoted to Junior Admin by Puffle. I was certain things were beginning to happen. the 26th was a rather quiet day. The news of Douglas' Misbehavior had reached not only the whole community, but to friends of the community as well. Hypercane made a slew of promotions on the 28th. Little did I know this would become my favorite day as a wikia user. We were waiting for things to happen late on a Wednesday, it was roughly 8PM. That day, along with the other promotions made, I privately asked Hypercane to temporarily become a Bureaucrat, under the promise that I would resign once Douglas was gone. Hypercane agreed, and thus, began my admin stint. The 28th of September was the day with by far the most conflict in HHW History, but, eventually, after demoting himself (kudos Puffle), I issued the first block on Douglas, set to expire on December 13, 2016, intended to be in compliance with COPPA, which, was later discovered after a 2 day investigation, that numerous other users were found to be underage. Hypercane extended the block to May 13, 2017 due to bad behavior. Eventually, it was discovered that Doug had been ban-evading from his IP when he was blocked from June 2014 to July 2015. The Block was quickly extended to Infinite. The two day investigation from the 29th through the end of the month was also groundbreaking. My knowledge of COPPA knew we could get shut down for allowing users under 13. The HHW Bureaucrats at the meeting on the early 29th of September at 6am EST (Hypercane, Myself, and the Now retired Hurricane Layten) agreed that it was in the best interest to ban the rest of the underage users discovered. After the seemingly groundbreaking news of the banning of underage users, chat became flooded, mostly with questions of what is underage. Most of the Users whom asked were safe anyway. All of them were above 13. There was one shocking exception however, which resulted in the globalling of fellow-bureaucrat EF5 Tornado was discovered to be just 10 years old. The only other notable user to get blocked was Cardozo, he was 9. His block was eventually agreed to end on his 13th Birthday. It seemed to us that even he began turning against Douglas towards the end. Apparently, this very quickly became noticed by (at the time retired) user Steve, who had noticed this in Mid-October. He said that it was possible that his retirement was still possible to be stopped. Later, that ended up happening. More on that later. The chapters of the history of HHW had taken a drastic turn. The dark age of the COPPA violators had ended, with seemingly another continuation of the chapter of HHW from 2013, the peaceful, quiet wiki. I remember what happened over time. Things seemed different. My admin duties had seemingly thrown at least some of my interest into the grave. The Aggressive "User" that somehow made it to admin got demoted. The TR-LL started coming. But, we didn't give up. We blocked them when we saw them. Alex was just the tipping point of my interest. For a good comparison, it was like spilling a half-full beaker of water onto the ground. My edits started to slow down, occur less and less oftenly, and become restricted to forum posts in my later days. The death of the only meterologist I had ever watched, Tim Hedrick, was not a help. That just made my interest even lower. Watching the news just wasn't the same as when I started liking it. With the funny traffic reporter and dance party friday being discontinued, grillin for tim instead of grillin with tim, it just wasn't the same. Interest plummeted more. I became more and more interested in History. it seemed to be taking it's place. Visiting Gettysburg added fuel to that fire. There's no such thing as a weather museum, so, uh, yeah.... Anyway, My Interest in weather had seemed to be tapped out, with no more fuel to the fire. Nkechinyer needed something interesting to spark his interest once more. He didn't know what that would be. But, he did know that unless something happened quickly, the end of his journey seemed to be near. He was rarely checking the NHC. The weather didn't matter much when he wasn't there. But, watching the news and hearing of a Hurricane Gaston was a slight spark. a Hurricane Newton would be another spark. Now we just need the two stones to rub together and refuel the fire. He sat at a crossroads. He knew that if he quit now, he'd be in a bad position for a Freshman, having no clue what to do. His childhood dream was to be a meterologist. He didn't want to let himself down when it was getting this close to reality. The recent sparks were adding something as well. Despite all the events dragging his interest very close to zero in the past 6 months, Nkechinyer decided he would be back come the end of his block. He didn't have a choice. HHW needed him. Whether he edited or just returned to his april state, who would know until when the time came. But, regardless, it seemed likely that Weather would be a secondary interest for at least quite some time. Category:Blog posts